


Brother

by prose_goddess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Brothers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Odinsons, Thorki - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Loki’s heart beat rapidly and for a terrible space of time he feared that Thor would let him walk away. He tensed his shoulders and drew his arms over chest.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, and I haven’t written anything in a long time. I hope you like it!

“Brother, I thought the world of you,” Thor’s throat constricts as the words fall on his ears. Loki is just a few feet away from him, casting his saddened blue eyes on Thor’s filthy face.

“Our paths have diverged Loki, there is nothing for me here,” Thor’s words hang heavily in the air, a rumble of thunder is heard just above them. Loki flinches slightly at the sound, and at Thor’s pained voice. He steps closer to the larger man and stares into his shared blue eyes.

“That means naught. Stay Thor, for if you go there would be no reason that would to permit me to stay,” Loki left the suggestion open, praying to Norns his brother would take the hint. Thor’s perfect face screwed up painfully, trying to grab at the words Loki left floating in the air.

Loki’s heart beat rapidly and for a terrible space of time he feared that Thor would let him walk away. He tensed his shoulders and drew his arms over chest.

"That doesn't have to happen brother," Thor stopped abruptly. That word didn't sound right, didn't taste right. Not like this. Loki’s eyes narrowed at Thor’s apparent discomfort.

"What are you saying, brother," the word like venom on the Silvertounge’s lips. He stepped ever closer to the hulking form of his once nemesis. Thor hung his head, closing his eyes in seeming pain.

“I don't know. But I cannot remain here. So much is lost, I cannot fix it. You...you could come with me," the words finally poured out of the elders lips, and Loki wasn't sure he heard right.

"What?" he whispersd, close enough to gently touch Thor’s face and tilt his chin up. Tears glimmered like lightening in the blonde’s eyes. 

Loki's stomach dropped to his feet. What could possibly be said to comfort? What maladies could be expunged from his mind? Their relationship had always hung in the balance, but now Thor seemed too heartbroken. 

Loki wanted to fix this, say something to make everything better. In the past Loki would do anything, say everything, to make this situation about him. Plague Thor with countless harsh insults. But now he couldn't. The words caught in his throat, turning to bile.

"Loki, come with me. We can be together, and we can figure out what to do next," Thor's voice was heavy, an underlying urgency lacing it.

"What do you mean, be together? Thor we've talked about this. we can't -" Loki stopped. Thor's hand came up to slowly touch his cheek, and Loki sighed gently.

“Brother, please," Thor pleaded, caressing his thumb across Loki's cheek. His brother’s skin was cool, flawless. Thor tried to speak, but emotion flooded over.

Loki backed away suddenly, trembling; this was wrong. Everything was wrong. He and Thor couldnt, shouldn't; but part of him wanted it. More than anything he had ever wanted before. Every fiber of his body ached for Thor, yearned for his...brother. But it was wrong.

"No Thor, I can't. Now if you'll pardon me I-"

"Well pardon me for the inconvenience!" Thor raged. His usually smooth voice was barbed and dripping in sarcasm. The thunder roared louder. Lightening began to encompass the demi-god and he stalked towards the darkhaired prince. Loki stepped back, eyeing Thor nervously.

"Is that all I've become? A nuisance?" Thor bristled with lightening. It ran through his skin, casting terrifying shadows along his face. It curled around him, filling the air with static. Loki's hair stood on end and he wasn't sure if it was from the air, or the fear he felt growing in his stomach. In this moment he was genuinely afraid of Thor. Every instinct in his body told him to run.

"Then leave, brother. I won't bother you any longer," Thor sneered, and Loki didn't move. The word felt right this time. Loki felt it in his bones. 

Thor was pushing him away and Loki was letting him. For the first time that he could remember, Loki was terrified of Thor. The younger prince didn’t move, Thor snarled, seeming to be angered by Loki’s choice.

“You bring wrath upon yourself brother.” Thor slowly approached Loki, the lightening making its way around them both. It seemed as if wind whipped around them, their cloaks meeting together and flying apart. Loki could feel the heat from his brothers skin as he closed in.

What could he do? If he ran he feared Thor would rage until he killed everyone in sight and beyond. 

But he couldn’t possibly stay, right? Thor would kill him regardless, so it might as well be sooner than later.

“Thor please, this doesn’t have to escalate any farther. Just, let me go,” Loki was trembling. 

The air smelled like singed hair and fear. Thoughts swirled around Loki’s head like a madman. Thor reached his fingers up and gently touched Loki’s cheek again. The lightening changed color, or at least it seemed to. It grew colder, and Loki knew it would consume them both. His heart beat out of control, and his body tensed. He wasn’t making it out alive.


End file.
